


月色 8

by february22015



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/february22015/pseuds/february22015





	月色 8

8

 

Curtis把Jack帶到村內的一間簡陋的小旅館，旅館的主人不時朝Jack瞟幾眼，似是對他背上的紅斗篷有點避忌，Jack知道北方人向來對南方人都不太友善，但也只會平靜的用眼神或態度表達厭惡，但Jack也很少跟他們接觸，也不會主動到這種地方來，他看着Curtis的背影，突然想到自己根本沒有跟來這裡的理由，甚至是確認對方生死。

他跟着Curtis走上樓梯，古老的木質令他們每走一步都吱呀作響，Jack才剛走進房間把門關上，下一秒就被翻過身壓在牆上堵住了嘴巴，那是對方的嘴唇，但這根本算不上是一個吻。

"嗯！！"Jack的雙手被Curtis緊抓着，像個標本般被釘在牆上，頭上的傷被剛才的衝擊撞得疼痛，他甚至感受到溫熱的液體正從傷口滲出，但對方仍猶如猛獸般啃咬着自己的嘴唇，沒有半點意義的胡亂把舌頭截進口腔內，在快要被嗆到前Jack狠狠的在對方唇上一咬，Curtis才停下來放開了他。

“怎麼回事？”Jack不滿的喘着氣，手輕輕在傷口上的紗布輕輕一抹，意料之內的濕潤感覺。

“我可以相信你嗎？Jack。"近在咫尺的藍眼質問着Jack，絮亂的吐息撲在他臉上。

Jack頓時愣住了，他看着眼前不安的男人，想起了Franco所說的推測。

他曾經想過Curtis對他的一切行為是不是藏着其他計劃，即使從頭到尾表現得像個普通獵人，這個男人身上太多他不明白的事。而且即使Curtis是可信，對皇族並無威脅，這又代表些甚麼，他會把這個人交給他的一切都呈給父王，然後讓對方看着自己剩下的族人滅亡，但自己卻被敵對的王子大發慈悲苟且偷生，Jack不能想像對方會用怎樣的眼神看着他，就好像他真的那麼在意這個男人。

”為了權力放棄一切自己渴望的。”父親的說話再次在耳邊響起，在Curtis的凝視下這句說話顯得特別刺耳。

這完全沒道理，他是甚麼在時候把自己應得的皇冠和一個異族男人放在同一個天秤上。

Jack沒有回答，他看着那雙眼睛漸變得黯然，溫度也遠離了他，他們四目交投，都沒說過一句說話，直至Curtis打開門離開房間，留下了他一個。

我究竟來這裡幹甚麼？他坐在床邊按着那隱隱作痛的傷口，再度反問自己。

Jack在那薄得可憐的被單中再用斗蓬卷着自己也沒睡得沈，到了晚上聽見Curtis開門回來馬上就醒了過來，Curtis走近自己，一陣酒氣隨即撲鼻而來，他坐起來看着Curtis，昏暗的床頭燭光之中他只能看清對方的身軀，看不見表情，Jack甚至不知道自己看着的是不是對方雙眼。他等着對方開口，但只見Curtis在把一卷厚重旳被單和一個紙袋放到床上，沒等Jack反應過來走進浴室，他打開紙袋一看，裡面全是紗布和酒精等醫療用品，然後不一會Curtis就卷起袖子拿着水盆走出來，坐在他背後。

“別亂動。"他用手固定了Jack的頭部，小心翼翼的拆下後腦上被血染得濕透的紗布，傷口在剛才Jack洗澡時草草處理過，雖然沒再出血，但疼痛的感覺令Jack緊緊皺起眉頭。

“⋯⋯抱歉。"充滿歉意的聲音在耳邊響起，大概是指把Jack撞傷的事，而Jack只是安靜的讓他為自己包紮，就像他們在那小木屋時那樣。

Curtis放輕力度抹去頭上的血跡，為傷口消毒，然後換上新的紗布，收抬好一切後不發一言的走進浴室，似是想逃避對方。但就像一種奇妙的幻覺，只要Jack知道Curtis在附近，周遭的氣溫也好像會變得稍微和暖起來，這種安穩的感覺是可怕的東西，一旦習慣了要再回頭就很困難。

但要是他決定不再回頭呢？

“Curtis。"他輕聲喚道。

憑着微弱的燭光，他看見了Curtis從浴室走了出來，靜靜的站在門邊看着他，光線仍然照不到對方的表情，他再開口。

“過來。”不是命令，而是更接近渴求。

而Curtis也回應了他，走到他面前並半跪了下來，剛好跟坐在床邊的他成了水平，而他終於都看見了那雙冰藍色的眼眸，還有被他咬破的嘴唇。他用冰冷的手指撫上對方的臉，掃着那濃密的鬍鬚，偏低的體溫令Curtis下意識的眨了眨眼睛，Jack看着那鮮紅的破口，然後閉上眼伸出舌尖淺嘗了一下，鐵鏽味，還帶點酒精的苦澀。

Curtis緊緊抓着手心，任由Jack的殷紅的舌頭在自己的唇上留下濕潤的痕跡，甚至刻意淺淺伸進口腔，勾着他的上顎，比起接吻，這更加像舔傷口。看着Jack變得潮紅的臉，不時向自己吐出溫暖的氣息，他開始不自覺地嗅着那帶着洗澡後香氣的皮膚，那種讓他想在上面留下咬痕的的味道。

凝望自己的灰緣眼眸、閉上眼時的長睫毛，Jack的每一個表情和動作都似是一面景色，變化不斷的月亮，長期居住在一片白皑皑的荒蕪之地上，那是Curtis唯一能欣賞的美景，但無知的孩子朝着月亮跑啊跑，直至跑得氣管被冷傷，也會明白到那是跟自己存在於不同軌跡上。

“Curtis。”Jack的聲音喚醒了走神的Curtis，濕潤的綠眼帶着情慾，已經足以表達一切。

Curtis一愣，下意識舔了舔唇上對方留下的津液，然後低下頭。

"我身上很髒。"也許是指身上的汗和灰塵，也許是其他意思。

“那就弄髒我。”似是沒經任何思考，Jack幾乎馬上這樣回答。

話語一出Curtis抬起頭與他四目相對，毫無預兆的避開頭上的傷口，托住了Jack的後頸，迎接了他們之間的第一個正式的親吻。Curtis的吻仍充滿野性，但相比起今早單純的暴力溫柔得多，一點點窒息的感覺為Jack帶來酸麻的快感。

Jack在curtis身上不斷摸索，解開一顆顆鈕扣，像取暖般把雙手伸進對方結實的胸膛。

"嗯⋯"血腥味再次在口中散開，過激的動作令嘴上的傷口又破開了，Curtis這才把舌頭退出。

他們互相對望，咫尺間交換着吐息，Curtis還沒把Jack身上的斗蓬脫下就直接伸手解開Jack的馬甲，裡面的襯衣幾顆鈕扣都被扯掉，雪白的胸膛馬上暴露在空氣之中，在他眼下起伏不斷。

Jack輕輕咬着唇，雖然有適當訓練，但相比起在嚴苛環境成長的Curtis，身形還是相差得多，而當那雙粗糙的手撫上他胸口時，心跳得更加激烈了，這不是Curtis第一次碰他的身體，重傷後多次包紮都是由對方負責，但Jack從未有這種感覺。

Curtis輕撫着對方每道排列整齊肋骨，偶爾用姆指在胸前的突起上按揉，Jack的喘息開始變得紊亂，Curtis給了對方幾個細碎的親吻，然後抱着對方的腰湊到胸前在乳尖上吸吮啃咬，留下一個個咬痕，Jack也不自覺的挺起身把自己送進Curtis口中，雙手緊緊攀着對方雙臂，忍耐着Curtis帶給他的快感。

他們身上的衣物一件也沒脫下，Jack身上的騎士團斗篷仍然掛在身上，就像他們在做着一些苟且的事，不能讓任何人看見。

而這的確是事實。

想到這一點，Jack收緊了在Curtis臂上的手，意識到Jack反應的變化，對方也停下了動作看着他。他滑動一下喉嚨，伸手解開斗蓬，酒紅色的布料隨即鋪到床上，然後再把自己身上的所有衣物逐一脫下，拋到床的一邊。

Curtis沒有任何動作，但吞嚥的聲音在無聲的夜裡顯得十分響亮，Jack執起Curtis緊握着的手心，並將雙手攤開，重新領着他到自己腰上。Curtis略施力道支撐着對方，偶爾捏着腰間的軟肉，手中的身軀馬上隨着他手上的動作做出反應，輕輕顫動了一下。

忍耐着寒冷的氣溫，身上毫無遮掩物的Jack半躺在床上，手肘撐着上半身看着Curtis雙手，唯一的熱源，在自己軀幹各處遊動，白皙的肢體在紅色斗篷上映得特別誘人，他就像個等着被吞下的祭品在Curtis面前敞開身體。Curtis愛不釋手的撫摸着他每道肌膚，用舌尖在光滑的腹肌上留下一道道水痕，鬚根不時刺在腹上搔癢着他，讓他發出陣陣細微的呻吟。不經意之間Jack把視線放回對方臉上，兩雙眼正好對上，他輕輕眯起眼睛，懸在眼眶的生理淚水隨即沿着臉龐流下。

似是想要安撫他般，Curtis在肚臍上留下了一吻，Jack馬上輕呼了一聲，他微微張開修長的雙腿，用膝蓋在Curtis臉上蹭着，主動催促着對方，Curtis突然抓着他的小腿，在上面咬了一口，力度算不上溫柔，大得令Jack緊皺起眉，還未有打算出口抱怨，對方就粗暴的分開了他雙腿，私處被迫暴露了出來，包括勃起的性器。

本來迷迷糊糊的Jack驚醒了過來，迷惑的看着對方的動靜，Curtis眉頭深鎖，他完全猜不到對方的心思，是退縮了嗎？他不安地想，但下一秒Curtis就握上他的勃起套弄起來。

“啊⋯”Curtis刻意用姆指在頂端擠壓，更多前液被這動作擠了出來，就如Jack的淚水，他抬頭一看，才發現Curtis一直都在看着他，眼神仍然是難以解讀，但他的確從中看見了慾望。

還沒到頂點，Curtis就鬆開了手，他磨擦着手指上的透明液體，然後把三根手指刺進了Jack的後穴。

“嗯啊！！”Jack痛得呼叫出來，他感受到對方的手指正在體內刮弄並慢慢擴張，不時頂着他的敏感帶，稍微舒緩了他的苦況，但還沒完全放鬆，Curtis就把手指抽出。

他看着Curtis正要把褲子解開，恐慌的感覺湧上心頭，他不自覺地退後並將雙腿合攏，馬上被對方拉回身邊以更大幅度再次打開雙腿，沒有任何預警下把性器刺了進去，生澀的甬道還未能適應異物的入侵，Jack痛得叫聲也發不出來，只能像缺氧般大口大口的吸着氣，淚水也流過不停。

“嗚！！”雖然緩慢，但Curtis沒有停下入侵的動作，他把自己逐吋逐吋的擠進對方體內。Jack發出帶着哭腔的嗚咽，被撐開的雙腿顫過不停，手肘也開始無力支撐，開始搖晃不定，整個身體只剩下Curtis這一個支點。

他張開迷矇的雙眼，幾道因疼痛而滲出的冷汗流了下來刺激着眼睛，他從未試過被任何一個男人這樣對待，更不用說這是他的第一次，但他沒有打算反抗，這正是他要的，而當他看着Curtis因他失控的樣子，滿足的感覺更加強烈。

粗大的器官輾過他內壁每處，頂到敏感帶，Curtis全進來了，在Jack快要倒在床上時Curtis及時扶住了對方，不讓後腦上的傷口再次裂開，他把Jack拉到自己身邊，Jack已經再無力做出任何動作，整個人都軟下來了，只剩下微弱的嗚咽。

他們互相對望，Curtis似是冷靜了點，但眼神中仍帶着危險的色彩。在二人獨處之間，除了體格和力量的差距外，Jack從未真正從對方身上感受到蠻族的特性，這個寡默的男人一直待他相當溫和，今天卻是例外，Curtis在兩種反應上反覆不定，似是不知道要用那一種態度對待他。

Curtis瞥了床上被Jack墊着的斗篷一眼，一片的酒紅色中藏着黑色的皇軍徽號，不起眼但在他眼中卻相當刺眼，他正想拿走，卻被Jack停住了。

“慢、慢着⋯”Jack氣若游絲的攀着對方的手臂，Curtis一臉困惑的看着他。

“我要你⋯就這樣子⋯⋯在上面⋯操我⋯”他靠在Curtis耳邊說，沒看到對方的表情，但似乎也有把他的話聽進去，把斗篷放下了。

後穴的痛楚依然未減，整個身體都被Curtis狠狠釘住，但他仍然主動貼上對方身上，縱使是痛苦的來源，Curtis的溫度還是令他感到安穩。

“嗯！"Curtis把他抱得更緊，下身的連繫更加緊貼無縫，Jack以為對方要動起來的時候，半萎的性器卻開始被對方撫慰着。

“他說你跟一整隊人都睡過。”一直都沈默着的Curtis突然開口，被快感衝擊着的Jack還沒明白對方的話，Curtis又開始說了。

“說你每晚都張開腿哀求着他們輪流操你，直至你肚子脹起來。”看來Curtis真的跟那個男人遇上了，這也解釋了Curtis對他一反常態的舉動，但儘管內容是多難聽荒謬，從Curtis口中說出來卻成了另一種刺激，Jack的性器也逐漸抬頭。

“你⋯你在介意嗎⋯啊⋯”Jack故意挑釁他，馬上換來的是一下小幅度的衝撞。

Curtis沒有回答，但動作和表情說明了一切，Jack不自覺地勾起嘴角。

“那你是怎麼想？⋯在猜我究竟有沒有⋯像求你操我般，求他們操我？”Jack刻意在他耳邊說，下一秒卻被推開。Curtis把一旁枕頭拉過來，讓他側躺在床上，然後抬起他的右腿，開始律動起來。

"嗯啊！"他緊抓着斗篷，享受着每一下帶着痛楚和快感抽插，這種羞辱的姿態令他更加興奮，特別是知道Curtis在生悶氣時。

“再、快一點⋯Curtis⋯”相比上身的寒冷，後穴卻被蹂躪得灸熱，二人混和的體液不斷在他體內流出，在的大腿上留下痕跡。

Curtis像只失去理性的野獸，加快了速度，並用手緊繄捏着對方的大腿內側，留下一個個瘀青。

每一次頂弄都狠狠的撞在敏感點上，Jack舒服得哭喊出來，無力的腿只懂勾在Curtis身上，肉壁一下一下的抽搐，吸吮着對方的性器。

“⋯我要⋯我要去了⋯⋯”他對Curtis說，對方馬上把他拉起，抱到身邊繼續挺進，但卻握緊了Jack的勃起。

“放⋯放開⋯嗯⋯”Curtis堵住了他的嘴唇，他只能被迫把話吞下去，對方的舌頭不斷在口腔內滑過，上下都被Curtis入侵着，他感到全身都被對方填滿了，直至被嗆到咳嗽，Curtis才放開他，多種刺激令他的淚水流過不停，他看見那雙尖銳的目光正緊鎖着他，而自己就像被盯上了的獵物，後穴的內壁馬上不自覺的收縮起來，而對方也立即低吼一聲，Curtis放開了手，擁着他倒在床上，身體覆蓋着他，但手也不忘托起他的腦袋。

在二人接近高潮時，Curtis突然在他頸上用力咬了一口，Jack吃痛的低鳴一聲，這個齒痕到了明天也定會相當明顯。聽着Jack的哀號，Curtis把自己全都釋放了在對方體內，猶如感受到一般電流在體內竄過，Jack邊抽搐着身體，邊把體液吐出。

Curtis將吸着大氣的Jack放回床上，然後把自己從對方體內抽出，大量白濁的精液混着血液從肉穴流出，沾污了了斗篷，在紅色布料和象徵高貴與榮耀的蝴蝶標誌上留下一灘醒目的白色。

"他說謊了。"Curtis說道。

“你在流血。"猶如奪取了對方的純潔，那一絲血液讓Curtis感到興奮。

"哈哈⋯⋯"木訥表情讓人搞不清楚這是玩笑還是認真，但Jack還是無力的笑着回應，紅腫的穴口仍然刺痛，但他從未感到如此滿足。

－－  
聽着Kholat的OST和Maroon5（？）完成了這篇。  
竟然破5千字⋯⋯我需要一部肉文生產機⋯⋯  
結果大野狼被Curtis捷足先登了（不對）  
雖然還未決定，但要是真的寫人獸大家能接受到嗎？（喂


End file.
